Till I die
by taocm
Summary: TRADUCTION: Directrice Adjointe, C'est avec regret que nous vous informons que votre étudiante, Hermione Granger, Griffondor de sixième année, est morte la nuit dernière. Ses parents ont demandé à ce que ses affaires personnelles soient rapportées… ATTENTION: suicide.


TILL I DIE

A quinze ans, elle savait qu'elle était amoureuse.

A seize ans, elle savait que rien dans le monde ne pourrait changer se fait.

Donc à a peine dix-sept ans, juste après le début de sa sixième année à Poudlard, Hermione Granger fait ce pourquoi elle est une Griffondor. Elle puise la moindre once de courage qu'elle possède, s'approche de Minerva McGonagall, prend sa respiration, et dit trois mots.

« Je t'aime »

La conversation a décliné dès ce moment-là. Minerva a demandé ce qu'elle voulait dire, et Hermione lui a répondu. Minerva lui a alors présenté une très prédictible liste des raisons pourquoi cela ne pouvait tout simplement ne pas être possible. Hermione a argumenté pendant quelque temps, mais Minerva a simplement dit que se serai mieux si elle partait.

Donc, Hermione partie. Elle quitte le bureau de Minerva, et fait son chemin jusqu'au dortoir sans laissé une seule larme coulée. Elle avait su que la conversation se finirai surement comme cela. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu par contre, et qui faisait qu'elle s'était enroulée sur elle-même dans son lit en pleurant, était que Minerva avait avoué avoir une sorte d'attraction pour Hermione. Malgré ça, malgré qu'Hermione sois en âge, malgré _tout_ , Minerva lui a tourné le dos.

Après un temps, Hermione sort de son lit, résolu à écrire une lettre à Minerva, espérant que celle-ci ferait changer son avis à Minerva. Elle sort du nouveau parchemin, et une plume, et s'assoie prête à écrire.

 _Je t'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort_ , elle pense pour elle-même.

Et alors, les larmes remontent au moment où elle réalise que quel que soit ce qu'elle dit ou fait, rien ne changera la pensée de Minerva. La femme était bien trop têtue. L'idée de l'amour après la mort lui fait penser au sacrifice de Lily Potter pour sauver son fils, Harry. Lily a eu les choses faciles, elle médite. Lily n'a pas eu à vivre après ses actions. Elle a fait ce qu'elle avait à faire, et puis c'était fini.

Hermione jette un rapide coup d'œil à sa baguette, elle connait les règles, elle doit attendre.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphpphphphphphpphphphphphphphp

Les vacances de noël, comme toujours, était silencieuse pour Minerva McGonagall. Cette année, elle appréciait la solitude, appréciait de ne pas avoir à regarder Hermione Granger dans les yeux tous les jours en classe. Elle était contente que la magnifique jeune femme soit rentrée chez elle pour passer noël en famille. Le matin après noël, Minerva était assise, buvant du lait de poule quand un hibou vol à travers ses quartiers. Elle lève sa main et la créature, qui porte une enveloppe avec le seau du ministère se pose sur ses genoux.

Elle ouvre la lettre sans penser en quoi elle pouvait bien consister – Le ministère envoie souvent des lettres pour tout et n'importe quoi. Cependant ce qui l'attendait, elle n''y _avait_ pas été préparée.

 _Directrice Adjointe_

 _C'est avec regret que nous vous informons que votre étudiante, Hermione Granger, Griffondor de sixième année, est morte la nuit dernière. Ses parents ont demandé à ce que ses affaires personnelles soient rapportées…_

Le hurlement d'agonie qui échappa les lèvres de Minerva pouvait être entendu dans tout le château. Elle n'a jamais fini la lettre, pleurant jusqu'à l'inconscience. Le matin suivant, elle se lava, s'habilla, et se dirigea vers les dortoirs des Griffondors pour récupérer les affaires d'Hermione. Poussant ses sentiments personnels, elle se doit de rapporter les affaires le plus vite aux Granger, comme demandé. Minerva se demande qu'elle mort Hermione a eu – était-ce dû aux mangemorts, avait-elle été torturée ?...

Sur une seconde pensée Minerva décide qu'il est préférable de ne pas y penser. Elle espère juste qu'Hermione n'a pas souffert.

Une heure après, La maitresse en métamorphose se retrouve devant une jolie petite maison, et avec une respiration tremblante, elle toque à la porte.

Une femme d'à peu près cinquante ans, ouvre, le regard hagard. « Madame Granger ? » elle demande.

« Vous êtes de l'école ? » demande muettement la femme, ayant pris note des habits non moldu.

« Oui, je suis Minerva McGonagall. Je suis… j'étais, une des professeurs d'Hermione. » Lui explique-t-elle. « J'ai été informée de la disparition d'Hermione et été demandée de rapporter ses affaires. »

Oh, ça prenait toute la volonté de Minerva de ne pas tomber en larme encore. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas ici parmi tous ses Putin d'endroits.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle nous a quitté, » dit madame Granger, poussant Minerva à l'intérieur. « Je ne peux juste pas comprendre pourquoi elle a fait ça. »

« Fait quoi ? » Demande Minerva, confuse. Est-ce qu'Hermione est partie quelque part malgré un quelconque danger pour elle ?

« Se suicider » dit la femme, les larmes commençant à couler. « Votre ministère ne vous a pas informé.. ? »

Le regard de terreur qui apparait sur le visage de Minerva renseigne madame Granger sur le fait que le ministère n'a pas, en fait, expliqué la nature de la mort de sa fille. « Mon dieu… »

Madame Granger pousse un peu plus Minerva à l'intérieur, jusque dans le salon, sur le canapé. « Je ne voulais pas vous choquer… J'ai pensé qu'il vous aurait informé. »

« Non, » Dit Minerva sous le choc, « Ils ont seulement dit qu'elle était… »

Le mot ' _morte'_ flottait dans l'air, mais personne n'osait le dire à voix haute.

« Je comprends votre surprise, » chuchote l'autre femme. « Elle semblait si heureuse. Si sûre d'elle-même. Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu… Je ne comprends juste pas. »

« Elle n'a pas laissé de mot ? » demande Minerva, surprise, surprise qu'une littéraire comme Hermione n'ait pas laissé une horrible et longue explication du pourquoi elle sentait ne pas pouvoir continuer à vivre. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

« En quelque sorte, » Madame Granger confirme. « Elle avait un bout de papier dans la main, avec un bref message, mais c'est tout. Peut-être que vous savez ce que cela signifie… »

La femme moldue se lève, va dans la cuisine, et reviens avec un morceau de parchemin. Elle le tendit à Minerva. Les mots, il y en avait peu, accueillaient Minerva avec la parfaite et familière écriture d'Hermione.

 _« Je l'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort. »_

Minerva lâche le papier comme si il l'avait brûlé. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit sur ce que cela signifiait pourquoi Hermione ses enlever la vie. La culpabilité emplie son corps, et une nouvelle vague de larme fait son chemin, causant à Madame Granger de se précipiter au côté de Minerva.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie professeur ? De qui Hermione parle-t-elle ? » Demande t'elle, sachant que Minerva a la réponse.

La plus vieille des femmes, baisse les yeux, se lève, se dégageant de l'embrace de Madame Granger. Elle retourne à la porte d'entrée, l'autre femme la suivant soigneusement. Elle se retourne et regarde la mère de la femme qu'elle a aimée dans les yeux.

« Moi, » elle murmure

L'expression stupéfaite sur le visage de Madame Granger, Minerva le savait, allait vite être remplacé par la colère. Elle ne pouvait pas restée pour voir ça. Donc, la Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard, Chef de la maison Griffondor, se permet un moment de lâcheté, et sort de la maison, avant de rapidement transplaner au loin.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphpphphphphphphphpphphphphp

Harry Potter ne pourra jamais, vraiment jamais, pardonner à Hermione Granger de c'être suicider, quel que soit la raison. Malgré tout, il lui offre un moment de silence en remerciement. En effet, avant d'écrire cette petite note de suicide, elle a laissée à Harry et Ron une grande lettre détaillant ce qu'ils auront besoins de savoir dans les années à venir pour combattre Voldemort. Elle aura été avec eux jusqu'à la fin, même si c'était seulement par l'esprit.

Le jeune homme brun regardais les gens, moldus et magiques, entré dans l'église pour les funérailles d'Hermione. Ron et sa famille étaient tous là, assis tous ensemble. Dumbledore portait une inhabituelle robe aux couleurs atténuées – Harry se demandant s'il était contrarié de la mort de l'élève star de Poudlard, ou si son esprit était plus focaliser sur le fait qu'elle n'était plus là pour aider le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Hermione savait elle a qu'elle point elle était importante ?

Harry observe également Professeur McGonagall au fond de l'église, habillée tout de noir, dans un style moldue. Elle semble dévastée. Il avait toujours su qu'Hermione et le Professeur avait une très haute opinion l'une de l'autre, mais maintenant, il se demande si il n'y avait pas plus de sentiments entre elles sans que personne ne l'ai réalisé. Normalement, on penserait que McGonagall était une sorte de figure maternelle pour Hermione, but comme ses amies l'ont souvent commenté, elle avait une très bonne relation avec sa mère, donc il doute fortement que ce soit ça. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose.

Soudain, quelque chose frappa Harry. Le visage de McGonagall avait exactement la même expression que Cho Chang quand Cédric est mort l'année dernière. C'était le regard de quelqu'un pleurant celui qu'il aimait – celui dont on était _amoureux._

Le mot qu'Hermione a laissé prend alors tout son sens. Elle n'en a pourtant jamais parlé à personne. Harry suppose qu'elle a parlé de ses sentiments à McGonagall, et que celle-ci la rejetée. La vieille femme était maintenant destinée à se sentir coupable, de la même façon qu'il se sent coupable suite à la mort de Sirius. Harry souhaiterai pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais elle n'acceptera jamais.

Les funérailles, comme toujours, était un sombre évènement. Beaucoup des amis d'Hermione sont venus et ont dit de belle chose sur elle, même si personne n'a commenté les circonstances de sa mort. A ce qu'Harry sait, seulement deux personnes savent pourquoi elle s'est ôtée la vie. C'est donc sans surprise, qu'à la fin du service, McGonagall est toujours debout au fond de l'église, n'ayant pas trouvé la force de s'asseoir au fond de l'allée. Harry suspecte qu'elle se sent coupable, la faisant se questionner sur son droit à être présente en ce jour.

Harry qui était assis vers le milieu de l'église, se lève finalement, et marche jusqu'au cercueil ouvert. Hermione était allongée là, pâle et immobile. Ses lèvre avaient été positionnées en un sourire, mais Harry savait que sont sourire ne ressemblait en rien à cela.

Il sut, par, le gonflement sous ses yeux, qu'elle est morte en pleurant.

Son cœur se brise.

Après avoir repris sa respiration avec rage et placé un baisé sur le front froid d'Hermione, Harry prend une rose d'un des vases sur le côté et marche doucement vers la sortie de l'église. Il s'arrête avant de partir, et se tourne pour regarder McGonagall, qui le regardait avec agitation.

« Je suis désolé pour votre perte, Monsieur Potter. » elle émet doucement.

Sa voix était brisé et grave, surement à cause d'avoir trop pleuré, observe Harry. Il tend sa main doucement et offre la rose au Professeur. « C'est votre perte aussi. » dit-il avec émotion.

Il n'était pas sûr si il était surpris ou non, mais avec une main tremblante, elle prit la rose, et après avoir bris une bouffer d'oxygène, rageusement, elle fait un pas vers l'estrade où repose, sans vie, son amour.

Harry ne reste pas pour savoir si elle va aller jusqu'au bout. Même si ça lui prend le reste de la journée, elle ira. Elle lui doit bien ça.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphpphphphphphphphpphphphphp

Jean Granger, même après plus d'un an depuis la mort de sa fille, oublie parfois qu'elle ne rentrera plus jamais à la maison.

Jean et son mari, John, ont été plus ou moins coupés du monde des sorciers depuis noël, ils étaient moldus après tout. Le jeune Harry continue pourtant à le écrire des lettres régulièrement, surtout dans les quelques mois qui ont suivi le suicide d'Hermione. Mais maintenant lui et Ron combatte activement dans leur guerre, et donc ils n'ont plus rien reçut depuis presque un an maintenant.

Il y a deux semaines, pourtant, ils ont reçu une lettre les informant que la guerre était finie, et que les recherche d'Hermione pour les aider ont étés inestimables. Dans cette lettre, Jean y trouve du réconfort, fière de savoir que même si la vie de sa fille a été courte, elle a eu un sens.

Un coup à la porte sort Jean de ses pensées, elle pose sa tasse de thé et va ouvrir. « Harry ! » elle s'exclame, voyant le jeune homme brun sur le pas de la porte. « J'étais juste en train de penser à toi. »

« Hey, Madame Granger » dit-il, la laissant le serrer dans ses bras. « J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr bien sûr », dit-elle, le laissant entrer. « Rejoins moi dans le salon, j'étais juste en train de boire mon thé. »

Harry la suit dans la maison, et Jean notice qu'il tient un bout de parchemin dans sa main. Ils s'assoient tous les deux et elle lui sert un tasse. Il parle, « Je sais que vous n'avez pas eu de contact avec le monde des sorciers depuis… »

« Oui aucun contact, sauf par toi, » ajoute-t-elle. « Merci pour ça. »

« C'est normal » dit-il avec un hochement de tête. « Hum, est ce que vous vous souvenez du Professeur McGonagall ? »

Les yeux de Jean s'assombrissent, se souvenant de la femme qui a causé la mort de sa fille. John a du physiquement la restreindre quand la femme c'est montré aux funérailles. _Comment a-t-elle osé ?_ « Oui », répond la femme moldu dans un crissement.

Harry acquiesce et offre un sourire triste, car il comprend son manque d'amour pour son ancien professeur. « Elle s'est suicidé ce matin. »

Jean le regarde choqué. « Quoi ? » dit-elle finalement, complétement perturbé. « Pourquoi ? ».

Harry lui tend alors le bout de parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main. Elle le prit, le lu, et le fixa, le visage blanc face aux même mots qu'elle a lu le jour où Hermione est morte.

' _Je l'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort '_

La calligraphie de cette note n'était pas celle d'Hermione, mais plutôt dans une écriture qu'elle a vue quelque fois durant l'école sur des notes scolaires que Minerva McGonagall avait signées. Elle sut tout de suite ce que cela signifiait, cette fois. La compréhension du mot d'Hermione a été donnée par cette même femme, et chaque jour depuis, jean vie dans la colère, pour cette femme qui ne lui avait pas retourné ses sentiments. La rejection, Jean savait depuis son adolescence, que ça pouvait causer une grande douleur, et tandis qu'elle est triste qu'Hermione les ais quittés, elle peut comprendre ce genre de désespoir.

Maintenant, Sa précédente pensée de ce que Minerva McGonagall ressentais ou ne ressentais pas volait en éclat. « Elle… Aussi ? » Lâche Jean dans un soupir, regardant Harry.

« Je le suspecte » il acquiesce, « Cette pensée c'est confirmé quand je suis allée au travail ce matin. Comme Hermione, C'est tout ce que McGonagall a laissée comme explication. »

« Si elles s'aimaient, pourquoi n'ont-elles pas partagé ça, dans la vie ? » Demande la femme moldue. La Rejection comme cause du suicide, elle pouvait comprendre. Mais si les deux personnes s'aimaient, et étaient conscientes de leurs sentiments, Bon dieu pourquoi auraient elles abrégées leurs vies ?

« Eh bien, on ne sera jamais vraiment pour sûr, » répond Harry tristement, « Mais je suppose que c'était juste après qu'elle ait ses dix-sept ans, Hermione a dit à Minerva ce qu'elle ressentait. Je pense que même si Minerva ressentait la même chose, elle ne pensait pas que c'était approprié d'être dans une relation avec une étudiante à sa charge du coup elle a rejeté Hermione, peut être espèrent que le sujet pourrait être rediscuté après qu'Hermione soit diplômée. »

Jean hoche de la tête de compréhension, d'accord avec Harry.

« Hermione ne lui a jamais laissé sa chance, » le jeune sorcier continua. « Elle a probablement décidé de se tuer ce jour là – Poudlard a des mur qui empêchent les étudiants que se causer eux même du mal, et donc elle a dû attendre jusqu'au vacance de noël- et après… »

Le silence rempli la maison pendant un certain temps, chacun buvant sa tasse de thé. Quand Harry a fini la sienne, il la pose et se lève. « Je devrais y aller. » Dit-il. « J'ai juste pensé que vous aviez le droit de savoir. Je sais que vous étiez en colère contre elle, et je le comprends. J'aurai ressenti la même chose si Hermione avait été mon enfant. J'espère que ça va vous aider à… à avancer. »

« Je pense que ça va m'aider,' Répond Jean. Ça lui prendra certainement du temps pour ajuster sa penser à propos de cette sorcière aux yeux verts, mais avec le temps, elle sait que c'est information vont lui apporter une certaine paix. Ce ne sera jamais parfait, parce qu'à la fin de la journée, Minerva reste la raison pour laquelle Hermione les a quittés, mais au moins, maintenant, et peux faire une place dans son cœur pour un peu de pitié pour cette femme. Elles ont toutes les deux perdues quelqu'un qu'elles aimaient ce noël-là. Jean ne peut pas dire qu'elle n'a jamais voulu quitté ce monde qui maintenant existe sans la magnifique présence d'Hermione. Elle ne peut pas dire que Minerva est faible ou lâche d'avoir fait ce choix jean a son mari pour la faire avancer. Minerva n'avait personne, il semblait. « Merci, Harry. »

« Derrien » dit-il. « Je vais rester en contact, Madame Granger. »

« Oui, faisons ça, Harry. », répond elle, se levant et accueillant dans ses bras le meilleur ami de sa fille. Jean trouve un peu de réconfort à savoir qu'une partie d'Hermione, à travers Harry, sera toujours autour.

* * *

Merci a Sela McGrane de me laisser traduire et publier sa fic.

Thank you Sela McGrane to let me translate and publish your story.


End file.
